


Dancing Under The Rain

by Augurey_Ray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus ends up getting ill, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Rain, Scorbus, Song fic, They're just really cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey_Ray/pseuds/Augurey_Ray
Summary: It's raining and Scorpius is bored of being inside when they're supposed to be enjoying their holiday so instead of going out alone he drags his boyfriend along with him.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 39





	Dancing Under The Rain

* * *

_Breathe deep, let it wash over you_   
_We're slowly becoming lovers_   
_I promise you we won't be like the others_   
_We won't go running for cover_

_~ Ben Platt_

* * *

Scorpius slammed his book shut and threw his head back against the sofa. He sighed at the sound of the rain harshly hitting the window behind him. Albus was curled under his arm, fast asleep and snoring lightly, several blankets wrapped around his small frame. Scorpius untangled himself and stood up to stretch. Albus fell against the sofa, grasping around in search for Scorpius, his reading glasses falling askew. He eventually settled back into the blankets and Scorpius crept from the room.

The house was silent other than the patter of rain ricocheting off of the roof. It was a small holiday cottage that Scorpius' parents had always owned and it held many precious memories of endless summers with family. This year Draco Malfoy was in France on a business trip and had allowed Scorpius to invite Albus to join him alone. Unfortunately Albus' parents weren't quite so trusting and had only agreed when James had offered to supervise. Albus had been moody for the whole first three weeks of the summer at the fact that they trusted James _more_ than him. Scorpius had a feeling they didn't and it was more James' girlfriend, who was also staying with them, that they trusted.

Scorpius didn't care anyway. He and Albus still did their own thing while James and Grace did theirs and everything had been going fine until the rain had started and just... never stopped.

Scorpius boiled the kettle and organised tea bags while he watched the water cascading down the road just outside the low window. There were a few people outside. Mostly running with umbrellas to get back to their cars which were parked at the bottom of the hill. From the view out of the window Scorpius couldn't quite see the sea but he could imagine it was raging. As the kettle pinged and Scorpius turned back round to pour the hot water there was a shuffling and Albus waddled through the door, three blankets pulled tightly over his shoulders. His hair was sticking up all over his head and he was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"It's not that cold." Scorpius mused. Albus peered up at him like he'd only just noticed he was there. He shrugged and sat down in the window seat. Scorpius frowned and walked towards him, placing the back of his hand over his boyfriends forehead. Albus brushed it away with a small whine. 

"I'm not ill." He said stubbornly.

"I know." Scorpius smiled, then he looked passed Albus and out of the window again, a grin spreading across his face. "Get your coat on."

"What?" Scorpius was already in the hallway, slipping on his green waterproof. He handed Albus his own and then stepped into his yellow wellies. Albus was about to protest but Scorpius threw a beanie at his face. He knew Albus would want to cover his hair anyway.

"Come on." Scorpius beckoned for him to hurry up. "I'll leave a note for your brother if it makes you happy." He laughed and trudged back into the kitchen to scribble on a piece of kitchen roll. When he returned to the door, Albus stood there, still looking half asleep but dressed ready for the weather. Scorpius took his hand and dragged him out of the door.

They ran up the road towards the castle at the edge of the headland. Scorpius reached the top of the hill and gladly welcomed the rain as it blew in from the sea and splattered his face. Albus was a little slower and a little less eager as he came to stand beside Scorpius.

"Now we really are gonna get ill." He grumbled as water dripped from the ends of his fringe that poked out from beneath his beanie. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was shivering slightly.

"I think it's a nice temperature actually." Scorpius said. He took in their surroundings and realised no one else was around. No one in their right mind would be out in this weather but Scorpius was crazy and spontaneous and he loved moments like these.

Without thinking Scorpius took hold of Albus' hands and pulled him closer, swaying slightly. He closed his eyes and leant his forehead against Albus'. He could feel Albus' breath on his neck and the warmth that always radiated from him even when he insisted he was freezing. Albus pressed a quick kiss to Scorpius' cheek before pulling away and attempting to drag Scorpius back to the house.

"A couple more minutes." Scorpius yelled over the loud rain.

"Fine." Albus groaned and stepped back towards Scorpius who held tightly to his hand. He then took a chance and began to turn, spinning Albus around. Albus rolled his eyes but couldn't seem to hide his fond smile as Scorpius forced him to dance. The beating of the rain on the tarmac becoming a steady rhythm as they took it in turns to spin the other to music only they could hear.

Eventually they forgot about the rain altogether. All that mattered in that moment was the two of them. Albus and Scorpius. Albus fell against Scorpius' chest in peels of laughter. They held on tightly to each other as the wind whipped their hair and Scorpius had to place a hand over Albus' head to keep him from losing his beanie. Their laughter died down as Albus buried his face in Scorpius' chest and began to shiver again.

"Lets get back in the warm." Scorpius said. Albus nodded against his coat and reluctantly pulled away. They jogged back down the road, the wind direction making it difficult. Scorpius blinked the water from his eyes as he helped Albus find the door of the house. As they stepped through the door a wave of warmth hit them and James, who had just been emerging from upstairs, stopped on the last step. 

"You know what? I'm not even going to ask." He muttered before turning to climb back up the stairs. Scorpius let out a gleeful laugh, adrenaline still pumping through his blood. Albus didn't seem quite as pleased. He peeled his coat off and found his clothes underneath, soaked through. Scorpius plucked his glasses from his nose and wiped the raindrops from them before passing them back to Albus who blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted.

"Not sure why you're still wearing those." Scorpius teased as he kicked off his wellies. Albus, grumbling under his breath, readjusted his glasses and stormed up the stairs, slamming the bathroom door behind him. Scorpius sighed. Albus' mood swings were a force to be reckoned with sometimes.

Some time later Scorpius had also showered and was now back in the kitchen making them hot chocolate, ignoring the cold mugs of undrunk tea still sat on the counter. There was a small clatter of feet on the stairs and then the sound of someone moving towards the living room. Scorpius carried the mugs across the hallway and found Albus curled back under the blankets, his hair fluffy and his cheeks pink from his shower. He gladly took the drink Scorpius handed him and shuffled over so that Scorpius could sit beside him. As Scorpius settled himself under a blanket Albus let out a tiny sneeze. Scorpius had to suppress a smile at how adorable it was. 

"You're the one with the low immune system. Why is it me who has to suffer from your actions?" Albus mumbled. 

"I'm the one who's suffered most from _your_ actions." Scorpius retorted. 

"You're right. Sorry. I guess I deserve this." Albus lowered his gaze to look guiltily into his drink.

"Hey, no. That was mean. I don't know why I said that." Scorpius said quietly. Albus snuggled closer into his side and took a large sip of hot chocolate. His eyes seemed to light up at the taste.

"Did you use-"

"The special chocolate frog mixture from Honeydukes? Yep." Scorpius replied feeling slightly smug.

"I thought we'd run out."

"Me too but then I checked James' cupboard and, well," Albus let out a chuckle.

"I swear this stuff works miracles when I'm ill." He took another large gulp and rested his cheek against Scorpius' arm.

"I'm sorry for making you ill." Scorpius frowned, running his hand through Albus' clean and fresh smelling hair.

"Don't be." Albus smiled, sneezing again. "It was worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on holiday at the moment and it's mostly rained so I was inspired to write this!  
> Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed please feel free to leave kudos and comment, I love reading them! ✨
> 
> Twitter - @ray_fish_  
> Instagram - @augurey_ray  
> If you wanna say hi!


End file.
